


Christmas Shoes

by marvelfan



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 1940s, Christmas, Christmas Spirit, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Sadness, Steve Needs a Hug, Steve Rogers Feels, christmas shoes, lots of feelings, steve is a good son
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 08:45:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5490983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelfan/pseuds/marvelfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve wants to buy his sick mother a pair of Christmas shoes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Shoes

**Author's Note:**

> Let me start off by saying I am so sorry for the feelings in this one. I work in a retail store that has been playing Christmas music nonstop for the past month. Every time the song "The Christmas Shoes" comes on, I keep imaging Steve with his mom. Hence the inspiration for this fic. It is based off of the song "The Christmas Shoes" by New Song.
> 
> The fic is unbeta'd, so any mistakes are mine. Comments and kudos are always appreciated. Thanks for reading, and Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays to everyone.

Steve knew what he looked like - a scrawny little boy who was dirty from head to toe. It was a harsh winter, and Bucky had struggled to make ends meat for rent and medication for Steve. Steve also knew Bucky and his mom were in collusion about providing for Steve. They each believed Steve was worth it, worth exerting the energy, time and money neither had. Steve attempted to contribute money towards the cause here and there, but lately all of his money, and time for that matter, where spent on Sarah Rogers. Sarah had been in the hospital for the past three months. She had been a nurse in the TB ward of the hospital, but she unfortunately got it, and has been unable to shake it. Steve knows that this will be her last Christmas, which is why he is in the retail store looking for a beautiful pair of shoes to buy her. He overheard her speaking with another nurse about a pair she saw a while back, and Steve is determined to buy Sarah one last thing before she passes.

Steve is maneuvering his way through the shoe department, having no such luck finding the pair of shoes his mother spoke of. Steve, determined not to fail this mission, asks a lady nearby. "Excuse me, ma'am, I have a question. I was wondering if you've seen a certain pair of shoes? They're a beautiful red heel, with an enriched etching on the sides". The woman knew exactly what pair of shoes he was referring to, and walked him over, despite not even being an employee at the store. Steve's eyes almost bulged out of his head once he glanced at the price. ' _Holy shit'_ , he thinks, unable to understand how a pair of shoes could cost so much. After going on up on his tip toes, Steve picks out his mother's size and begins walking to the cash register.

Once there, Steve is standing in line, still contemplating if he is going to be able to afford the shoes or not. He's hoping that there is a Christmas sale that would reduce the price of the shoes. Knowing his luck, there won't be. Steve patiently waits as what seems to be the never ending line dwindles down further and further until it is his turn. He has waited twenty minutes in line for this pair of shoes - nothing will stop Steve Rogers from getting the pair of shoes for his mother. Well, not having enough money might stop him.

The man at the register beckons the next person forward, overlooking Steve with the shoes in hand. The man behind Steve thankfully points him out to the employee, and he beckons the young Steve Rogers over to step up to the counter. Steve knew what he looked like - a scrawny little boy who was dirty from head to toe, wearing worn out, old clothes. The man gave him a small, pitying smile as he rang the shoes up.

"That will be twenty dollars, please" he said.

That was the moment Steve's heart sank. He counted his money twice, just to make sure, and he only had ten dollars. "Sir I want to buy these shoes, for my Mama, please" he says. "It's Christmas Eve and these shoes are just her size".

He can see the man behind the counter scrunch his face in pity and disappointment. The clerk knew what Steve was getting at. The clerk's suspicions were confirmed when Steve handed him the ten dollars he had. Steve mustered out "could you hurry sir, the doctors said there's not much time", just as the clerk said "I'm sorry, but you need ten more dollars, kid. I can't give them to you at half price. I'm sorry".

Steve hung his head, and muttered "she's been sick for quite a while, and I know these shoes will make her smile. I want her to look beautiful if Mama meets Jesus tonight".

The clerk, despite his best efforts, began shedding a few tears. Steve looks heartbroken that he can't even afford to get his mother, the woman who has taken care of him and stuck with him all through his illnesses, a pair of shoes for what might be her last night on Earth. Steve turned around to see the fellow behind him looking on with tears in his eyes. "Mama made Christmas good in our house, though most years she did without. She was always taking care of me while I was sick, and I was hoping to somehow buy her these Christmas shoes".

Steve turned around to collect his ten dollars from the counter - ' _might as well try and get her something else_ ' he thinks. Before his hand reached the money, a much larger arm reached over him and laid ten dollars down on the counter next to his. Steve turns around to look at the man behind him, unable to believe that a complete stranger would do something so nice for a ratty looking kid. "Really" he asked.

"Yeah, kid. Everyone deserves to have a happy Christmas. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I didn't help you out when I have the means to. Merry Christmas, kid. I hope you and your mother have the merriest of nights".

"Thank you, sir. I don't know what to say… Mama's gonna look so great!" Turning the clerk behind the counter, Steve continues, "Sir, I want to buy these shoes, for my Mama, please". The clerk rang the shoes and cashed Steve out as quickly as he can, remembering what Steve said about his mother not having much time. Steve ran out, making sure to profusely thank the man who helped pay for the shoes.

Steve makes it to Sarah at the hospital as quickly as his asthma-induced body allows. Huffing and puffing, Steve runs up to her bed, a big smile plastered on his skinny face.

"What is it, Steve" his mother asks, unsure of what has her son so excited.

Steve, still grinning like a loon, pulls the pair of shoes out from the bag and hands it to his mother.

Shock fills Sarah face as she takes in what he son has given her. "Steve…" she says, at a loss for words. She looks at her son, noting the look on his face, seeing how excited he is. "How?"

"I went to the store today. I wanted to buy you something nice, in case…" he trails off, not wanting to admit out loud that his mother might pass away at any moment. "I overheard you talking to another nurse about a pair of shoes that you really liked a few months ago. I've been saving up as much money as I could".

"But how? I still don't understand how you saved this much money up, dear. I know how much these shoes cost, and neither of us has the kind of money for shoes".

"When I was checking out, the clerk told me I didn't have enough money, and I explained why I was buying these shoes. I told him and the person behind me that I wanted to buy you a pair of shoes, that I wanted you to be happy and have something nice this Christmas". Steve felt it necessary to leave out the part about him mentioning the part about his mother's illness to the men. "The man behind me had tears in his eyes, and I was just about to reach back to take my money and find you something else, when the man behind me suddenly laid the remaining money on the counter. Mama, it was a Christmas miracle".

Sarah has tears in her eyes from how much compassion and love her young son has. "Oh, Stevie" she says, pulling him in a tight embrace. "Thank you. You didn't have to do this for me" she says in between the tears streaming down her face. She is so touched that Steve would do this for her, and by the stranger who helped pay for the shoes. "You are the best son a mother could ever hope for. Don't you ever forget that. You, Steven Grant Rogers, are a good boy who is going to flourish into a good man. I love you".

"I love you too, Mama".

That night, Steve and Sarah spent the whole night together, talking and reminiscing about the great times they've shared together. Steve spent the last night he ever would with his mother, both happy and sharing the love they have for each other through stories. Despite her passing, Steve still considers what happened to be a Christmas miracle. Sarah Rogers passed that Christmas Eve of 1924, wearing the pair of shoes her son so valiantly bought for her. That night, each of them is reminded what Christmas is all about. All of this made possible by a stranger who helped Steve buy a pair of Christmas shoes for his Mama.


End file.
